Solar Eclipse
by Cull3n-Black
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. My little version of Breaking Dawn. What happens when Tanya and Jacob crashes Edward's and Bella's honeymoon. Will their visit bring Friendship or Chaos. This my first fanfic, and although the summary may suck, the story is good
1. Doubting our Love

**Chapter 1: Doubting our Love**

_**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer, don't own Twilight.**_

BPOV

As I was pumping gas into my new Mercedes Guardian, my eyes flickered to my engagement ring and I couldn't help but wonder what's going to happen once Edward and I are married.

Is he going to still love me the way he does now?

I know he's told me over and over again how much he loves me, but i can't help being a little dubious sometimes.

What if he thinks I'm a monster and wants the old Bella back, what will I do?

How will I cope if he leaves me again?

Those are just some of the many questions that's been going through my head ever since he proposed.

I'll be indestructible. I won't be able to just kill myself.

I can't live in a world were Edward doesn't exist.

Maybe I'll join the Volturi.

What about the whole drinking blood from human issue?

Am I going to give up my morals or will I just persuade the Volturi to kill me.

Maybe just maybe Jake will want me.

I know I'll be a bloodsucker, as he put it, but maybe he'll look pass that.

I don't know why I was freaking out, but truth was there, i was scared about the after once i marry Edward.

This must be what getting cold feet feels like, this must be how all brides feel before their wedding.

Boy those it suck.

But then again all those brides weren't getting married to a masochistic, overreacting, sexy, loving vampire.

I tried to put the skepticism behind me.

But no matter how hard I tried to let my mind wander to something else, it always came back to doubting Edward's love for me and the aftermath once we're married.

I was just finishing pumping gas and putting the nozzle away when I saw Mike Newton entering the gas station.

I hurried up, hopping I wouldn't have to engage in a discussion with Mike about my summer or anything else for that matter.

Mike was the last person I wanted to chatter with.

Just then I felt a hand on my back, I turned around, startled, to see Mike behind me.

How'd he get here so fast, I was moving so quick, and so close to leaving.

WHY????

Why couldn't I stay inconspicuous for a couple more seconds, that's all I needed to escape this wretched place and a conversation with Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella, sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you," Mike said.

Stupid Mercedes Guardian caused this avoidable bump in.

"Whewww!" "That's a sweet ride, how were you able to afford it."

" Oh thanks Mike, It's nice to know you keep an eye in my paycheck, how i got the car is none of your business" I snapped.

" Umm, sorry, it's just I thought- I thought those weren't supposed to come out yet," he stammered.

"They haven't, but Edward is into foreign cars, he is the one that got it for me and you are right it is one sweet ride."

"No Kidding"

"Well, I got to go, bye," i said trying to cut to the chase so i could leave, but i guess he wasn't having that.

"Wait, I haven't seen you in awhile," he yelled.

"Well Mike, school is over and I did finish my employment at your family's store."

" I know, but I still see some of our friends around, but I haven't seeing you much."

"I've been busy lately and I really have to go," i said with finality.

A quick goodbye was the fastest way to get out before he'd realize anything I'd rather not explain.

Right when I was about to shut my car door and drive off, Mike saw the one thing I was hoping would escape his gaze so i could make a quick getaway and avoid unwanted questions from him.

My engagement ring, and then the stupid question came.

"So you and Edward are getting married?"

"Yea, I was going to start sending out wedding invitation soon."

"Wow, you guys are really serious."

"Of course we are why wouldn't we be."

"It's just that………never mind."

"It's just what, what are you implying?"

"He left you not so long ago Bella, and you were crushed. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember, but he came back for me and he loves me."

"Now if you don't mind I really have to go."

Boy, he got some nerves reminding me that Edward left me, how could I forget something like that. I was devastated.

He has no right getting all up in my business.

I drove off fast, hopping that this time no one would pay attention to my ride, I didn't want to deal with any of this now.

But then again I am in Forks, the smallest town in Washington. Not many people drive foreign cars.

I drove to the Cullen's' house, to the one person that could put me at ease.

As I approached the house, the moment I cut off my engine Edward was by my side.

* * *

This is my first fan fiction, so tell me if you like it. I know it probably was a little out of character, I'll try to keep the other chapters in character.


	2. Missing you

**Chapter 2: Missing you**

_**Disclaimer: The name says it all. Not Stephenie Meyer, don't own Twilight.**_

**EPOV**

God, I missed her, sometimes it gets so hard to do anything, let alone think when she's away from me for the shortest second.

She smelled so good.

I kissed her gently on the lips, in taking her wonderful scent.

I could hear her heart skip a beat the moment our lips met.

"When am I going to stop doing that," she said blushing.

"I definitely am going to miss that," I said.

"I'm not."

"I missed you, while you were going Alice was in there harassing me with different types of tuxes."

"I told her any black one would work, but you know how she is."

"Well, I'm here to your rescue."

"Its nice to be the hero for once instead of the damsel in distress."

"You can always be my hero," I said kissing her gently again.

"Bella, Bella, come over here! You just have to see my maid of honor dress," said Alice bouncing up and down like a little energizer bunny.

"Alice leave my fiance alone," I said.

I love saying that word, but I'm going to love saying wife even more.

"Edward I know I love you as a brother, but sometimes you can be such a nuisance," said

Alice.

"Edward let me see her dress, i was curious as to how it look like," said Bella.

"You're always curious."

"It got me you, didn't it?"

"And look were that got you, you're about to marry a vampire."

" Correction a sexy, loving vampire."

"Sexy huh?"

"Yup."

"What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know, i guess i realized that you do love me and would never leave me again, i just need to put my insecurities behind and welcome the eternity we'll be spending together."

"I truly do love you and I'm glad you've reached that realization."

"I'll be right back," she said. Giving me a quick kiss, then running up the porch to Alice, not without tripping first.

"I'll be missing you," i responded.

Some things never change, but then i wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

I know it was short. Sorry if it was still a little Ooc, it does get better though, please read more and review.


	3. Wedding Day

**Chapter 3: Wedding Day**

_**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer, don't own Twilight. (Don't we all wish we did?)**_

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning, thinking wow, its my wedding day today .

I know brides are suppose to get cold feet on their wedding day, but I was totally at ease.

I just couldn't wait for it to be over and Edward be mine as I am his.

I looked at the clock, it was 9:45, and I knew I should be getting ready since Alice is most likely waiting for me downstairs.

I got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready, and I found a full outfit waiting for me to put on.

I finished and opened the door to find Alice standing there already waiting for me.

"Good morning," she said.

" I already made you breakfast, I didn't forget that you need to eat. Now go eat quickly so I can start preparing you for the wedding, we don't have much time."

"Chop, Chop," she said while pushing me forward in a playful manner.

I went downstairs to find eggs, bacon, pancakes and a glass of orange juice waiting for me to gobble up.

"You know I'm not going to eat it all," I said

"I know, but you have to have something in your stomach."

I ate quickly, and went upstairs to find make-up products, hair products and accessories and nail products all over my bed.

"Alice its my wedding day, please don't tell me your going to torture me and make me look like a Barbie doll."

"I'm not going to make you look like a Barbie doll, just a princess."

After she finished giving me a French manicure and pedicure, she started applying make-up on my face while waiting for my fingernails and toenails to dry.

"Uhhhhhh, this is going to take forever."

"Geesh Bella, sometimes I think you forget I'm a vampire."

"This shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes."

She finished applying make-up in my face and started on my hair.

"You're not going to show me how I look like?" I asked innocently.

"Be patient Bella."

I saw her using the curling and straightening iron a lot, and I was dying to see how I looked like.

After what seemed like hours to me she said "Done."

"Let me see, let me see!" I yelled.

"Wow, I've never seen you this excited before, you even show more enthusiasm than me."

I went to the mirror and for once I looked as pretty as them. Of course I could never be as pretty as Rosalie, but I came close. She had my hair all in loose curls. In the front she had a partial strand of loose curls tuck behind my left ear and another partial strand of loose curls tuck in almost in a wavy form over the rest of my hair, which she had into a low ponytail tied off with a blue barrette. (Picture of hairstyle on my profile in case my description wasn't sufficient)

"Oh, Alice, I look great, thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet, put on the dress while I help you with the veil."

When I looked into the full-length mirror this time, I saw that I truly looked like a princess.

She handed me a bouquet full of blue roses and told me it was time to go. (Picture on my profile)

We headed to First Baptist Church of Forks in a black limousine.

**EPOV**

As I stood at the altar waiting for Bella, my love, I tried to block everyone's thought out of my head, making an exception for my family.

Carlisle: You and Bella are going to do great together, don't doubt your love for each other.

Esme: I'm so glad you've found Bella.

Rosalie: I know Bella and I started on the wrong foot, but I want you to know I do think of her as my sister.

Emmett: Rose looks so hot in that dress.

I can't say I was surprised that he wasn't thinking of anything comforting to say to me.

Alice: Twinkle, twinkle pocas estrellas, me pregunto cómo lo que son, por encima del mundo para hi, como un diamante en el cielo, twinkle, twinkle pocas estrellas, me pregunto cómo lo que son. (For anyone that speaks Spanish, if the translation is incorrect blame google. That's where I got the translation from.)

I was confused to what she was saying, and then she told me she was singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in Spanish to refrain herself from showing me how Bella looked like.

Jasper: It's nice to know you found your one true love. Maybe know I can stop feeling depress from you. Just joking man, she looks great.

I never took Jasper for the joking type.

Then I saw Bella walking toward me, her right hand around Charlie's arm. She looked so stunning walking toward me that all I wanted to do was kiss her passionately and tell her I love her.

I heard Charlie think: I can't let her fall, I can't let her fall.

Charlie handed her to me and he whispered, "take care of my girl Edward."

Then the pastor started talking, but I tuned everything out and just stared into Bella's beautiful brown eyes. I only heard when he asked me to say my vows and I do. Then Bella repeated the same vows and her I do. I kissed her gently on the lips, when cued to.

We didn't have a reception due to the fact that we wanted to get to our honeymoon as soon as possible. After the goodbyes, we headed to the limo, which would bring us to the plane waiting to fly us to Denali. I had a house there 15 miles away from any human contact. I didn't want it to be hard for Bella to resist human blood, once i changed her. When we got there, I carried her through the threshold and we entered our beautiful house to find Jacob and Tanya sitting on our couch as if they've been waiting for our arrival.

* * *

Please review so i know whether anyone like what I've written so far.


	4. Going after my love

**Chapter 4: Going after my love**

**JPOV**

I was wandering around in wolf form and anticipating my next move.

Should i barge in there and break off the wedding?

Or should i let her be with that filthy bloodsucker?

I love Bella so much, why would she go and marry that stupid bloodsucker when she damn knows she's in love with me.

I'm not going anywhere with this situation just pacing around here. Better start showing some action.

If i ruined the wedding, maybe the bloodsucker will realize Bella was meant to be with me.

Ewww, what's that smell?

Smells like one of those filthy bloodsuckers.

I should had known i would encounter one of them soon along the way.

She looks shock, like she's never seen my kind before.

Better show her just the type of things when can do to her.

* * *

**TPOV**

Edward's getting married??

Why did we have to get the news from Rosalie?

Why did my family decide to tell me now?

I know his not affectionate to me as i was willing to be for him, but i at least expected an invitation to his wedding or at least a notice of him getting married.

Did he hate me that much?

I knew i should had known something was going on when Edward was buying his own home here in Denali.

How could i had been so obtuse?

Of course he was getting married, why else would he be buying his own home.

I have to go to the wedding.

I had to find out who this girl was that he was marrying.

What makes her so special that Edward is so devoted to her?

Is she prettier than me, more companionable than I'll ever be?

What allured him to her?

I had to know.

Ehhhhh, what's that stench?

Smells like some wet dog.

Oh crap, that's not a dog, it can't be.

Its too big.

I know it is.

"What are you?"

Before i could even get an answer i saw the thing fly at me.

* * *

Please review and tell me if you like it so far. I'm working on Chapter 5

* * *


	5. Mystery solved

**Chapter 5: Mystery solved**

**_Disclaimer: The name explains itself out._**

**TPOV**

I did what my instinct told me to do, i moved out the way and commenced fighting back.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you attacking me," i screamed between a punch or two."

Again, the animal didn't answer me.

Whatever this thing was, it was annoying the hell out of me and i was losing my patience.

I needed to get answers, and this ignorant, fetid beast wasn't providing me with any.

I managed to kick him hard and tackle him down in order to get my questions answered.

I knew he wouldn't be able to move the way i had my hold on him.

"I'ma ask you one more time, who are you and what the hell do you want?"

All the sudden i didn't have a putrid dog beneath me, it was a human boy no more than 17 years old.

"Howw'dd you do that and who are you?" I asked stammering and with a hint of confusion in my voice.

I wasn't going to let this whatchamacallit get the best of me.

"Don't act dumb you brainless vampire."

"No need to be bemused," he said.

"I'm Jacob."

"What are you doing here, Jacob, and why the hell where you attacking me?"

"If you get the hell off of me, maybe I'll start answering some of your questions."

"Not a fat chance, i want answers and i want them NOW."

After a few struggle, i think he realized he couldn't budge, so he gave up.

"Look would you just get the hell off of me, I'm trying to get to a wedding, and your if you don't kill me, Pewwww! you odor sure will."

"What wedding, and i don't smell bad, your the one that smell like a wet dog. Not to mention you were one a couple of minutes ago."

He scoffed then continued.

"Not that its any of your business, my best friend Bella, is getting married to a filthy bloodsucker like you."

"Edward?"

"How'd you know it was him?"

"Because his an old friend and why am i telling you this, why the hell do you need to stop the wedding anyways?"

"If you must know Bella loves me, and she's marrying him out of pity."

"I Need to go stop her before she makes the biggest mistake of her life."

"Well then, i need to go stop Edward from marrying someone who's totally not worth him."

"Let's call it truce and stop them from making the biggest of their life."

"Alright then, get the hell off of me."

"Not yet, what are you?"

"Wow you really are a thick-witted bloodsucker, I'm a werewolf."

"I'm not a thick-witted bloodsucker you dog, i just never came across your kind before. Now lets go before i crack your skull open."

* * *

Please tell me if my story sucks, not a lot of people have reviewed, be honest and opinionated.


	6. The plan

**Chapter 6: The plan**

_**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer, i sooooo wish i was, really i do, and i sooo wish i own Twilight, but i don't. (LOL)**_

**JPOV**

I knew the location of the Church thanks to Seth thinking about the wedding and how 'dainty' its going to be.

Sometimes i detest when they go in wolf form, even if they need to patrol the border.

We got to First Baptist Church of Forks to find the limo departing.

I was about to inaugurate chasing after the limousine when the dumb bloodsucker, Tanya stopped me.

"Why the hell are you holding me back?"

"Let go!" I practically yelled.

"No."

"What, why...?"

"You're letting them get away."

"Look dog, its not everyday mortals see a colossal canine, sorry werewolf, like you chasing after a limousine."

"If you want to remain inconspicuous to human eyes and not petrify them, then i suggest you don't follow them. I have a better plan."

"Oh great and brilliant bloodsucker, what might your plan be," i said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Shut up Dog, they're probably going on their honeymoon in Denali. Edward bought a house there just for them."

"Now, since we had have no luck stopping the wedding, they can always get a divorce."

"If we get there before them, I'm sure we can separate them and you could get Bella and i Edward."

"Never thought i'd say this to a disgusting bloodsucker like you, but excellent plan."

"Don't say anything yet, we don't want to jinx ourselves."

"Let's just hope we can set this plan into perfect action."

* * *

**BPOV**

"What are you two doing here and how'd you get in?" Said Edward

As he was putting me down.

"I'm a werewolf you lethargic bloodsucker how'd you think i got in?"

"Shut your muzzle dog," said Edward

"Hello, Edward," said Tanya.

"Damn it Jacob, what the hell are you doing here," i said .

"I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"You can't just marry this bloodsucker Bella."

"Not when you're totally in love with me."

I heard a growl escape from Edward's chest.

"For the millionth time Jake, I'm not in love with you. I love Edward and we're married, get that through your thickheaded skull."

"Ouch, Bella that actually hurt," he said with sarcasm.

"Gosh Jake, i know your my best friend and all, but can't you just get over your stupid mind game and be happy for me."

"If you can't, then stay out of my life, because you constantly interrupting Edward and my life is not helping either of us move on."

That definitely did it. Jacob was so mad. I could almost see his face explode with rage. In a flash he was in wolf form and plunging for Edward's throat.

"Noooooooooo...


	7. The fight

**Chapter 7: The Fight**

_**Disclaimer: Name explains itself.**_

**Still BPOV **

"Noooooooooo... i screamed."

Edward manage to move out the way and Jacob ran into the wall.

To my disbelief Edward lunged into Jacob's back.

I had to do something fast.

This is not what i wanted.

I didn't want them to be fighting.

And I definitely didn't want to lose either of them.

I just wanted Jacob to just leave us alone.

Is that so much to ask?

"STOP," i manged to say.

Neither of them listened or cease their attempt to kill each other.

They were circling each other, i guess waiting for the other to make the first move.

I could tell Edward didn't want to start the fight but, just finish it.

I knew he had the upper hand in this match, with him reading Jacob's every move Jacob didn't stand a chance.

I felt helpless standing there like an idiot.

I couldn't just watch them tear each other limb from limb.

All the sudden Jacob screamed and launched into Edward with all his teeth out.

Edward easily blocked his attack, he fulcrum his right foot, pushing his left into Jacob's back.

Jacob flew face first into Tanya.

Great, now i had to deal with an angry Tanya.

"Get the hell of of me dog," she said while kicking Jake off with both legs up.

Jake ignored her, all his concentration was focused on Edward.

Only slightly shaking, he turned to face Edward growling more furiously than ever.

He walked toward Edward again, stumbling slightly, apparently still shaky from the collision. He moved forward only to meet Edward's fist.

The fight moved on outside clearly both of them were exchanging blows now.

I ran to go after them, only to be stopped by Tanya.

She had a strong hold on me, and i couldn't budge no matter how hard i tried.

"This is all your fault you stupid mortal," she yelled.

"You just had to have Edward, didn't you?"

"No one's gonna help you now helpless little human."

"Tanya, please don't do this, you know Edward will never forgive you for this."

"What do you know little naive mortal, once your gone Edward will move on."

"I'll help him forget about you, you can be sure of that."

"There's no reason for you to be here anymore, your are just a meaningless object in his life."

She had me pinned to the ground and i couldn't move, her right foot on my stomach.

All i could think of was Edward please come back and Lord please let this be quick.

She was crushing my ribs and i heard an earsplitting scream.

I was in too much pain to realize it was me screaming for help.

Then i felt and heard the cracking of my left arm, i screamed again in agony and the pain was too much to endure.

I blacked out.

* * *

For those who want more, don't worry I'm working on the next chapter and will probably update tomorrow. I'll be EPOV. Please review i love feedback, that's what keeps me going.


	8. The Kill

**Chapter 8: The kill**

**EPOV**

I had no idea how much time had passed on since Jacob and i were fighting.

All i knew was that Jacob finally remembered my ability and realized that planning his next attack was worthless, because he started relying on his instincts.

Which was a little disappointing, because i just wanted to end this with no looking back.

But it made the fight a little more captivating.

I was more focused now, until i heard a screamed.

It didn't take me long to know that it was my wife screaming for help.

Jacob took advantage of my distraction and lunched forward knocking me to the ground to my surprise.

I was getting tiresome, i had to end this now and go after my Bella.

I was simply aiming for the kill.

With all my might i threw Jacob off of me sending him flying into a tree.

The thick-witted dog broke the tree in half, but i didn't wait for him to recover.

I pounced on him and started fighting him with everything i had.

I could tell he was becoming weak and it wouldn't be long before he transformed into human form.

After i gave him a good upper cut, he transformed into human form.

I had him right where I've been wanting him, all i had to do was give him one last blow.

I had my fist ready, but i couldn't do it.

"Just kill me already, stupid bloodsucker, you know you want to," he shouted

"No i don't, i can't, not after everything you've done for Bella."

"I'm going to spare your life Jacob, but don't think I'm doing this for you."

"I'm doing this for Bella, i know no matter how much i hate you, she would never forgive me."

"Your stupid Edward, you know i would had killed you if it was me in your position, and i will still kill you."

I ignored him.

I knew i was doing a good thing by walking away, i had to be the better person.

I let my fist drop and walk away, i knew if i turned back i would regret not killing him.

I had to go find Bella now.

I started running, heading back to the house to see what had happened to Bella and simultaneously i heard Jacob's thoughts and saw the action he was about to do.

He was lunging for me in his human form.

I kicked him sending him forward into another tree.

The thick-headed wolf didn't get it, did he?

"Are you in a freaking death wish?" I said.

He was annoyed, but he kept on coming toward me, i had no choice but to end this now.

I had to get to Bella and find out what happened and there was only one way i could do this with no distractions.

I knew i would regret this, and i also knew that Bella may never forgive.

There was no other way, i gave Jacob one last blow, and he fell to the ground where he would remain forever. **(A/N: I know some of you Jacob lovers may hate me for killing him in this story, but he just had to die, Sorry.)**

I ran back to the house, still feeling the guilt from what i just did.

I knew when i got there i would have to brace myself for whatever she had in store for me.

I knew she would be furious but i would try to explain what happened and hope in time she would forgive me.

When i got to the house, nothing could prepare me for what i faced next.

* * *

Sorry about the suspense there, I'll try to get Chapter 10 as soon as i can. With school starting and me having to do last minute school shopping, i don't know if I'll have time. You guys may be lucky. Please review, with enough reviews you may get two chapter in one day. It could happen.


	9. Pursuing Jacob

**Chapter 9: Pursuing Jacob** (I couldn't think of a better title)

_**Disclaimer: Sorry i didn't include this on my previous chapter, but I'm disclaiming it all now. I don't own the book Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn blah blah blah.**_

**The Pack**

**(A/N: **None of the talking in this chapter is going to be in quotes, cause they're all talking in each other's head, they're not talking out loud.**)**

I wanted to check on Jacob, just to make sure he was alright.

His father is worried sick and I'm the only one that can't ease his worries.

I knew today was the wedding day and I'm sure Jacob know that too.

Jacob's a good kid, but i know he's hurting a lot and I'm afraid he could do something stupid that he'll probably regret.

I may not know how much it hurts to lose someone you love to someone else, but i know the hurt is overpowering and he must be miserable considering how Leah is all because of me.

I could hear Jacob scheming a plan. He was torn between destroying the wedding or allowing Bella to marry Edward.

Not so much torn, but considering Bella's reaction once he actually puts the plan into action.

I didn't know whether he could hear my thoughts or if he could and was just ignoring me.

Abruptly, he said he picked up the scent of an approaching vampire.

I told him to turn back instead of attacking the vampire alone.

Who knows how much stronger the vampire could be than him.

Jacob is a good fighter, but he could finally have met his match.

He transformed out of wolf form before i could command him to do anything else.

I knew he probably would transform back once he encounter the vampire, but that could be awhile if he's simply running.

I had to get the pack prepared to go after him.

Hopefully we're not too late.

I begin calling all the wolves to a meeting, and one by one they appeared before me in wolf form.

You called, said Leah, the first one there.

Yea, wait till everyone's here before i start explaining.

After everyone arrived, i gave them a brief description of the location i thought Jacob might be wandering when i spoke to him.

I split the pack into two groups,unsure of the exact location.

The first group was Jared, Embry, Quil and Seth.

The Second group was Paul, Leah, and me.

The first group to find him had to contact the other group so we could meet up.

We had to find Jacob before anything happen to him.

Nothing will happen to him, said Paul.

Yea, we're not going to let anything happen to him, said Embry.

I knew they were most likely to be right.

I had to stop myself from being so pessimistic, it wasn't helping anyone.

It was hard though, considering the fact that we're still in Forks and Jacob was somewhere in Alaska the last time i spoke to him.

Suddenly, Jacob was in wolf form again.

Where are you Jake? I asked.

From what i could tell, it sounded like he was fighting, because all his thought were of his next attack.

Jake, are you fighting the vampire? I asked again.

Hold on, we're on our way.

We had to hurry, God knows how much damage the vampire had already done to him.

Thanks for believing in me Sam, he thought with alot of sarcasm.

Sorry Jake, you know i believe in you.

He was struggling, i could tell.

After a few minutes of struggling, he was gone again, in human form probably.

I started panicking.

What happened to him? Said Quil.

Is he dead? Seth asked.

No his not, just keep running, we have to get there.

I think about10 minutes later, he was in wolf form again.

Jake are you okay? I asked.

Yea, don't worry about me, I'm okay.

Where are you? I asked knowing i wouldn't get an answer.

Don't worry about me Sam, I'm okay, just leave me alone please.

If he thought we were going to give up right away, he must had been crazy.

Jake tell me right now. I said again.

I'm heading to Forks okay, so please leave me alone Sam.

I couldn't argue with him now.

Not cause i didn't want to, but because i knew he wasn't listening.

To make it even more clear that he wasn't going to listen to me, he started singing.

I'm not sure how long, but after a few hours, he was gone, probably transformed into human form again.

I knew i shouldn't worry because he said he was in Forks, but i couldn't stop myself.

After a few minutes he was back again, heading somewhere different.

Where you going Jake? I asked.

Heading back to Alaska.

Why?

He didn't respond.

This kid is really getting on my nerves with his stubbornness.

Jake, where in Alaska?

Sam, the pack is tired, I'm okay just please transform, i need to think.

He was right about that, the pack had been running around for a long while now. Even i was tired.

Fine, but I'll be checking on you soon.

Okay, whatever, he said.

With that, i ordered the pack to go home and not to transform without my permission.

I told Billy Jacob was okay and not to stress himself worrying about him.

After a few hours, i decided to check on Jacob one last time before i went home to sleep.

I'm gonna kill this bloodsucker, if its the last thing i do, i heard him say.

If i can't have Bella, he won't have her either.

I knew he was fighting again, with all the strategies that kept on forming in his head.

This time i knew exactly who he was fighting.

I could tell he was becoming weaker, and probably forgot that Edward could read his mind and anticipate how to block his next move.

He was out of wolf form again, and this time i knew he wasn't okay.

I called all the wolves into action again, i didn't wait for them to arrive, i just told them to catch up while i filled them up on what happened.

We were headed for Alaska, i could tell he was in a forest somewhere in Denali maybe, because that's were Seth told me Edward was going to go on his honeymoon.

I just hope and pray Edward would have a conscience and spare his life.

I doubt it, said Leah.

The bloodsucker doesn't have a conscience, said Paul.

Silence, i said.

I don't need the whole pack to be so pessimistic.

Maybe Jacob is just unconscious.

If he's not? Paul asked.

Then we fight.

* * *

The next chapter will begin right where chapter 9 ended from EPOV. I'll try to get it started and update by tomorrow. Hopefully i'm not too busy. Please Review, and give me your opinion on how you want the next chapter to be. I'll take it to consideration and maybe i'll put it in the story, you never know. I love it when you guys review and It's what keeps me going.


	10. Saving Bella

**Chapter 10: Saving Bella**

**EPOV**

As i approach the scene, my cellphone vibrated in my pocket.

I didn't bother picking it up.

I was still in shock.

It didn't take more than a second for me to snap out of my trance.

Tanya was sucking the life out of my beautiful wife, Bella.

I didn't have to think twice about my actions, i pushed Tanya out of the way, sending her flying through the wall leaving a hole the shape of her body in the wall.

She'd probably be back in 7 minutes tops, so i can finish her off and give her a piece of my mind for what she did to my wife.

She's just an insignificant vampire out to destroy my life, because i didn't chose her.

Can't she just fucking take a hint.

She was the last of my worries at this moment.

The most consequential person in my life right now was lying death on the floor in front of me.

I was too late.

I failed her.

It wasn't till i heard a faint heartbeat that hope washed through me.

My Bella could be okay, though she laid there, unconscious, near death because of the loss of so much blood.

She could make it.

I didn't dare suck the venom out of her body fearing that I'd absorb the remnant of blood left in her body.

She looked so pale and lifeless lying there on the ground.

I didn't know what to do.

I can't let her slip away from me now.

Not after all we've been through.

I can't go on without her.

Tanya's going to pay for this, regardless whether Bella's gone or not.

She better hope Bella makes it for her sake.

My phone vibrated again.

This time i decided to pick it up hoping that my family could help me in this situation.

"Hello," i managed to say my voice cracking.

"Edward, i had a vision, i saw Bella, I'm so sorry," said Alice sadness in her voice.

"I also didn't see you for a while, what happened? Where were you? Are you okay?"

"Jacob and Tanya were here upon Bella and my arrival. He started giving Bella crap about how i didn't deserve her, then he lunged at me, so we fought. Eventually he began to get weaker, and i had the upper hand in the fight. I spared his life, but he attacked me. I had to kill him, because i heard Bella screamed and i wanted to know what was wrong."

"I didn't want to kill him Alice, but he left me no choice. He wasn't going to give up."

"I know you saw what happened to Bella, so i don't need to explain."

"I really am sorry Edward, i never would had thought Tanya would do something like that to her. I knew she was jealous, but i thought she got over it."

"There's nothing you could had done to stop it Alice. "

"It's not your fault."

" If you say so."

"We're already on the plane, almost there."

"Don't worry, she's gonna make it, okay?" she told me.

At this point i had to believe her, whether she had a vision of Bella making it out alright or her faith on Bella's condition.

I had to agree and keep on believing she'd be okay.

"Okay," i said repeating her last word.

"Carlisle wants to speak to you," she finally blurted out after a moment of silence.

"Edward?" Carlisle said.

"Yes Carlisle," i managed to answer my voice breaking again.

"I want you to get her upstairs, there should me a gurney and an IV in the garage, thank goodness we didn't finish moving my stuff out of your house, put her in the gurney and attach the IV to her wrist."

"There's some human blood in our home at my office, I'll explain why in a better time, you should be able to find her blood type and put some blood into the IV. I know you don't want to leave her side, but you have to. You have no choice. The plane won't land for another hour so i need you to be brave for her."

"If the blood is not working, you have no choice but to bite her, directly in the heart."

"As long as her heart is still beating, there's hope. But if you hear it getting really faint, do what i just told you. Now hurry, I'm gonna hang up, i don't want to keep you on too long."

"I believe in you Edward."

"Thanks," i said.

With that done, i hung up the phone and proceed to do the instructions Carlisle gave me.

I had Bella on the gurney about to leave to go get the blood from our house when Tanya appeared again.

"Edward, I'm sorry," she said looking down at the floor.

"I should had known you love her."

"I let my jealousy for her take over and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me Tanya, frankly i don't even know what your doing here, I'm just trying to save my wife and i suggest you stay the hell out of my way."

"If she dies...," i couldn't finish the sentence.

I just shook my head and walk away.

"I really am sorry Edward," she said again.

"Tanya, I'm going to tell you this once and never again."

"Get the hell away from me and my family, you've done enough."

"Your lucky your not dead right about now."

"Stay out of my life, and don't bother showing your face here again."

"If she makes it out alive, and you want to apologize, feel free to call. Though I'm sure she won't want to hear you out."

"If she doesn't make it out of this alive."

"You better hope the Volturi take care of you before i do."

With that said, i ran out of the house, heading to my family's home to get the blood for Bella, my love.

I didn't bother turning back knowing that she'd be gone, or at least she better be gone before i get back.

* * *

I don't know when I'll have the next chapter ready, but please review. If you do I'll try to get it done quickly.


	11. Wake up!

**Chapter 11: Wake up!!**

**EPOV**

I was very eager to get back to our house, knowing that every moment i was away she could be gone and I'd never get to see her lovely face vivid and breathing again.

I got back to our house with as much of AB blood that i could get my hands on, auspicious that i'll be sufficient.

Thankfully Tanya was gone upon my return.

I didn't want to have to commit two murders in one day.

Though hers wouldn't have to be unintentional, not after what she did to Bella.

I ran upstairs happy that i could still hear her heart beating.

Instantly i started pouring blood into the IV awaiting for any effect.

I knew it wouldn't take effect immediately, but i was beginning to feel too impatient to just wait.

This just had to work.

I did everything Carlisle had informed me on doing.

I stopped all the bleeding, put blood into the IV, so why wasn't anything working?

"Bella, love, if you can hear me please say something or move something, anything," i cried desperately.

I couldn't stop myself from panicking.

I couldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

I decided to call Alice wondering if the plane had landed yet and to ease my mind for a minute.

Suddenly, my phone begun vibrating.

"Hello," i said.

"Edward, the plane just landed, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye."

I continue to linger at her bedside for hours, it seemed, when it was probably just a few minutes watching her and just hoping the blood would take some effect in her body soon.

Abruptly, i heard the front door opening, and even though i didn't want to abandon Bella, i was curious to whom was at the door.

There was no way my family could get here that quick, they shouldn't be here for another 10 minutes.

Alice said the plane just landed.

I began to get up to check who was at the door and to my surprise, i found Sam standing right outside the doorway.

* * *

School's starting, so updates are gonna be a lot slower. With many reviews, I'll update faster. So please review.


	12. Where do we go from here?

**Chapter 12: Where do we go from here???**

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately i don't own the Twilight saga. All credit goes to the lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer.**_

**APOV**

I detested lying to Edward, i know there was no way Bella would or could stay human.

Even though Carlisle told him giving Bella blood through the IV would help and then he'd be able to suck the venom out of her system, it would be too late.

The venom would have already spread throughout her circulatory system.

I know Carlisle knew it wouldn't work. Edward would have to bite her in the heart to quicken the changing process.

He has no other option.

He wouldn't like knowing that he wasn't the one to change her, but he can't do anything about it now.

Would he do something about it?

What If he sucks the venom out of her system and kill her, because he cares about her mortality and/or changing her too much?

Would he do that?

Stop it Alice, stop being so pessimistic, he wouldn't do that.

He loves Bella too much.

And he knows we love Bella too, he would never attempt an absurd stunt like that.

Bella's mortality wouldn't cloud his judgement to make him do something so foolish.

I just had to keep in eye in their future and hope nothing happens.

At least now that Tanya changed her, the pack won't start a war against us.

But then again Edward did kill Jacob.

The pack wouldn't hesitate about destroying us.

If they annihilate any one member of our family we wouldn't falter before assassinating them either.

Jacob was the only one that cared about Bella enough to stop the pack from proceeding any attack planned against us.

Even though he probably was secretly planning Edward's demise.

Once they found out we planned on changing Bella, Jacob was the reason a war hadn't yet begun.

Now that he's gone things are gonna be a lot different.

I was checking on Edward and Bella's future trying to foresee anything new, when i realized that it was gone.

Their future was obliviated into nothingness.

There was only one conclusion.

The wolves are there probably going after them.

But how did they find out so fast?

They wouldn't come looking for Jacob, they were letting him run away to cope with his feelings for Bella.

They wouldn't dare bother him, especially not under the Alpha's command to leave him alone.

Even if they didn't hear him, that could had meant he changed into human form.

If the pack is really at the house we have to prepare for the whatever the circumstances of this situation is.

We need as much back up as we can get in the short amount of time we have remaining, if we plan on staying alive.

The only other vampires i could think of that would be of some help, and that's close enough to help us is the Denali Coven.

Hopefully they agree, i won't know till they make a decision.

If they disagree, we're sitting ducks.

There's only one way to find out.

I dialed their number knowing Tanya would be the one to pick up.

"Hello Tanya," i said high enough for a vampire to hear through the phone, but not high enough for any humans to hear since we were still on the plane.

"Alice, why are you calling?"

"Tanya i need you and your family to do me and my family a big favor."

I could see the confusion on my family's eyes as they heard what i asked Tanya.

I couldn't stop to explain now, the clock is ticking, there's not enough time.

They just have to listen and comprehend from there.

"Sure anything, I'm accountable for what happened to Bella and I'm soooo sorry..."

"Tanya!" I yelled cutting her off.

"Please put all your guilt aside, the wolves are coming after my family."

"I need you and your family to help us fight if that's what they're here for."

"I can't tell, but i doubt they're here for anything but a fight."

A compromise is the last thing that would be on their mind.

"Will you guys help?"

"I will, but i have to ask the rest of my family, if there's a chance we may lose i don't know if they'll be willing to help."

"But i consider you and your family as part of my family and I'd be more than willing to help, i just hope you guys still consider me family even after what i did to Bella."

"I should had never let my jealousy take over me like that."

"Now Edward definitely loath me."

"We still consider you family Tanya, Edward is just mad, in time he'll forgive you."

"Don't worry about it, i can see you'll be forgiven."

"Now please go ask your family for help, I'll know their response once they make their decision."

"If they agree, take them straight to Edward and Bella's home."

"If not, it's gonna be hell of a fight for survival."

"Bye," then i hung up.

"So they're coming after us," asked Carlisle?

"Yep."

"A fight they want, a fight their gonna get," said Emmett surprisingly talking for the first time since we've been on this flight.

Usually he'd babble on and on nonsense throughout the whole flight.

He was inexplicably quiet.

The plane landed and we stepped out and made a run to our car as humanly as possible leaving our luggage behind.

We'd get them if we make it out alive.

If not, whoever finds them will be very please.

* * *

Please review, I'd feel so much better knowing that more people are reading my story.


	13. Realization & Encounters

_**A/N:**__Sorry it took so long to update. I had writers' block and since school started, i had alot on my plate._

_I didn't have time to update or write down a new chapter. _

_Since i love you guys so much and since today is labor day, i took the time to write chapter 14. _

_I hope you guys like it though its kind of a filler chapter on Bella's POV, i had a little trouble deciding which path to take afterwards, but i chose this path and i really hope you guys like it._

_There's a couple of bad words in this chapter, not much, but if that's a problem let me know and I'll send you a clean version of this chapter._

_(Wow this author's note is longer than i anticipated, i'ma stop writing now.) Read, Review & Enjoy._

**Chapter 13: Realization & Encounters**

_**Disclaimer: Clearly as you can tell i am not the lovely Stephenie Meyer and never will be (sob, sob). All credit belongs to her and this is just my fan fiction.**_

**BPOV**

I woke up thinking i must had blacked out, waking out of unconsciousness, when suddenly i felt excruciating pain.

This must be what hell feels like.

I was so sure that i was going to heaven when i die, even though my ideal heaven was not complete without Edward.

I wasn't suppose to be damn to hell, this was a mistake.

The pain i was feeling was unbearable, my skin felt like it was literally on fire and my heart was thumping so fast i thought it was going to jump out of my chest.

I wanted to scream for someone to cease the pain and put the fire out, but i know the pain will never cease burning every little aspect of my flesh and I'll never see Edward, my angel's face ever again.

What did i do to deserve this?

I tried to open my eyes knowing that all I'll ever be able to endure is pure blackness, but still wanting to get of view of my surroundings.

The thought of never capturing a hint of light for the rest of eternity hit me like a thousand cars crashing into me at once.

I was terrified, i wanted to cry, cry since there was no tomorrow wiht Edward waiting for me.

Every day of the rest of my life will be filled with this continuous, intolerable pain.

I wanted to black out again and never wake up to this abhorrent place and never have to endure this much pain.

Yet i still struggled to crack open my eyes.

I felt like like the weight of the world was on my eyes refusing to let me open them.

It was then that i heard the most glorious sound in the universe.

I know whatever condition i might be on or wherever i am i will always recognize that familiar voice.

It sounded too close to be just my imagination.

"Bella, love, if you can hear me please say something, anything," he desperately cried .

I fervently wanted to jump up, embrace him and tell him that i was okay now that i could hear his voice.

I longed to be in his arms and tell him everything was fine, but i knew if i opened my mouth, those earsplitting screams that I've been holding back will escape my unmoving lips.

I was content now, knowing that i wasn't in hell, but transforming

I couldn't help but feeling like such a dunce, how could i had not known i was transforming?

I wasn't in hell, my heart was still beating.

It would had cease beating if i was dead, even though in a way I'm dying.

Soon i will be one of them and he won't have to be so cautious with me anymore.

Tanya won't think of me as a vulnerable little mortal anymore, hell I'll probably be better and stronger than her.

All i had to do now is endure the pain and let myself drown in the misery for a little while.

I would do this small task for Edward, my love, my life.

* * *

**EPOV**

I began to get up to check who was at the door and to my surprise, i found Sam standing right outside the doorway.

Sam stared at me, hatred in his eyes.

His thoughts filled with murderous plans, all including my family and myself.

Mostly me.

"Sam, please let me explain," i said pleadingly.

He obviously wasn't in a mood of compromising.

He gave me a mean kick sending me flying about 5 feet back.

At that moment, i was grateful the whole pack wasn't with him.

They were probably on their way, but still they weren't here.

I could buy time and maybe show, no prove to him that I'm innocent.

It was then that he took in his surroundings and saw Bella.

"What did you do to her?" he asked voice full of rage.

"I didn't do anything to her."

"Grrrrrrrrrr," he growled at me, he was really furious.

"Sam, Tanya and Jake did this."

"Bullshit, Jake didn't do anything, you fucking leech murdered him."

"I'm sorry, i guess you would had felt much better if i was the one dead instead of him."

"I walked away and spared his life but he attacked me, i had no choice but to kill him."

"You did have a fucking choice, you could had ran away, he screamed simultaneously lunging at me ."

I easily dodged his attack.

"He would had followed me Sam, your the pack leader, you know him better than me and you know how hardheaded Jake is, he wouldn't have stopped."

"The treaty is not broken, Tanya a jealous vampire was the one that bite Bella, not me."

"Jake and her came here upon Bella's and my arrival and attacked me."

"There's no need for a war."

"You expect me to just pretend you didn't murder Jake and just walk away, that's not the fucking happen leech, like the wise saying an eye for eye, you took Jake away from our family i'ma take you out from yours."

He lifted me up and gave me another a big blow sending me flying through the window, landing two stories down.

This is not going anywhere, i don't want to have to kill him too or vice versa.

I have to do something drastic to make him believe me.


	14. Decision Making

**Chapter 14: Decision making**

**APOV**

Carlisle was driving an Audi R8 we rented, because our cars wouldn't arrive till the next day.

I've become very auspicious nowadays, because i know if i didn't snap out of my pessimism trance, it wouldn't help my family with a war that's probably gonna start with the werewolves.

I envisioned the Denali Clan offering their assistance if necessary with the werewolves, which was a big thumbs up seeing how we'd be outnumbered, since the amount of wolves have doubled, if they didn't agree to help.

That doesn't mean I'm not more antsy than usual. I swear if Jasper wasn't sitting next to me holding my hands, I'd be out of the car and running toward the house faster than i could even with my superhuman speed.

I want to be there with Edward so bad, helping him in anyway possible. Our family has never been so mirthful than it is now, knowing that Edward found his one and only has bought us all closer together. We were finally gonna be a big joyful family, till the dog, Jacob, ruined it.

I snapped out of the bleak reverie i was in to check into Edward's future.

I saw three possibilities:

1) He destroy Sam and the Pack annihilate him. Which commence a war.

2) We get there in the middle of their fighting, seeing how he's outnumbered, Sam here us out.

3) We arrive simultaneously as the rest of the pack minus the Denali Clan and a war is initiated.

I may be a psychic but being unable to see the future without the making of a decision is killing me.

Since i was powerless in Edward's department, i tried to focus into Bella's future.

I know she was transforming, but i was curious to how she'd turn out.

She was drop dead gorgeous, and that's saying something. Knowing how beautiful Rosalie is, no one has come close to as stunning as her till i saw Bella.

Her chocolate brown hair seem to have gotten lighter and her long curls fell behind her waist making her face more attractive, and she had defiant curves in every aspect of her body. I know Rose is going to go overboard with jealousy when she sees Bella.

I became more confident now, we had to win the war if that's what things resort to, i want to be there when Bella transforms and i want our family to be complete.

**A/N: **Sorry i haven't updated in a while and sorry this chapter is so short. I've been head over heals with homework and projects and I've had writers' block for quite a while now. I'm not sure where i want to take this story anymore, i want you reviewers to help me make a choice. Alice saw 3 possibilities and i need your help to which one comes true. Whichever one has the most votes is what path i plan on taking this story. I want at least 10 reviews. Please read and take my poll.


	15. Truce or not

**Chapter 15: Truce or Not**

_**Disclaimer: **disclaimer, _disclaimer. **I disclaim it all.**

**A/N: **Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I was gonna update Saturday, but i went to

Miami, dress shopping for my homecoming. Then today i went to church, so hopefully

this chapter gets posted today, so my promise can stay intact. I really hope you guys

like this chapter, because it was the hardest one to write and i kept on getting

writer's block constantly. Hopefully i met your expectations, if not I'm sorry. I probably

made a lot of grammatical errors in this chapter, cause i didn't use spell check. I gotta

stop with these long author's notes.

**P.S: **Sam is in wolf form for the whole fighting scene. Edward can read his mind,

(remember) that's why i write the story in he said form when referring to Sam talking.

Hope that clears any confusion as to why Sam is able to knock Edward out with his

punches, he's not in human form.

**EPOV**

I was about to...

Oh shit..., the rest of the pack is coming, i can hear their thoughts. They must be no more than 15 miles away.

I guess I've met my fate today.

Just then Sam came launching down at me, bringing me back to attention.

I quickly move aside and avert his attack.

I straightened up, while he flipped over on all fours to keep his balanced.

He was in a squatting position when i charged at him.

We tumbled together, and i slammed my fist into his stomach, hearing some ribs cracking.

He let out a loud howl.

He's lucky he can heal fast or he'd be dead after all the blows I've given him in return for the ones i've got.

"Sam, please cease your assault against me and here me out for a second, please."

'Not- tell- you've- perished- bloodsucker,' he said sending me flying concurrently.

I fell backwards into the forest sending 7 or 8 trees down with me with a deafening thud.

I got up quickly and ran back to the clearing and to my amazement found the whole gang awaiting my return.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and the whole Denali clan was surrounding Sam.

He was obviously outnumbered, but he didn't seem to care.

His attention wasn't at me.

I don't think he even noticed i entered the clearing.

Sam was in the center of the crowd, in a crouching position ready to leap at whoever dare to challenge him.

I had to give him props, because even though he realized he had no chance with all of us against him, he still showed no sign of giving up or cowardliness.

Carlisle step up and said "Sam we mean no harm, we just want to talk and fix this mishap."

Sam growled.

He thought: I don't want to fucking hear what you gotta say. Just because I'm outnumbered doesn't mean i won't fight every one of you until i breathe my last breath.

I translated his thoughts for everyone to hear, since Sam didn't look like he was gonna change out of wolf form anytime soon.

Tanya stepped forward.

" I was the one that changed Bella and caused all this commotion, kill me for revenge," said Tanya.

"NO," said Kate, standing in front of Tanya defensively.

For a split second it almost looked like Sam was about to plunge toward Tanya and tear her to pieces, but he changed his mind quickly remebering that he was outnumbered.

He was thinking about how he should approach this conflict and seem to want a peaceful resolution.

Then he thought:

' I still want to take vengeance on you, Tanya, for biting and changing Bella, and avenge Edward for Jacob's demise.'

' But not at the expense of me dying and having a war commence.'

' When the rest of my pack arrive they would automatically start fighting, posterior seeing me dead, and they would destroy some of you leeches and get themselves killed.'

' I don't want to be accountable posthumously for a battle, so a new treaty will be created in my order.'

' It will be stating that no retaliation will be countered toward the Cullens if they bite/ change a person of their own free will and destroy one of our kind out of self-defense and likewise. '

'That should keep a war from starting between us.'

'The treaty will be made tomorrow.'

'Any questions or comments?'

"Just one, said Emmett, we're still allowed in Forks, right?"

'Yes.'

With that said, he waited for me to translate what he said to everyone and hear their opinions, but there were none other than Emmett's.

He called his pack and left, probably heading back to Forks, while explaining to them what just happened.


	16. Treaty

**Chapter 16: Treaty**

_Disclaimer : I don't see why i still do a disclaimer, cause i have a disclaimer in my profile. Anyways, Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters and blah blah blah._

**EPOV**

Since sleeping wasn't an option for vampires we had agreed to meet at the same clearing were Sam and i initiated in combat, at sunrise.

"This clearing should have a special name, because of the many events that has happened here," said Emmett.

"Shut up, Em," said Rosalie.

"Well it should."

It was was better to get this done and over with than having to worry about it later, so we all left home early.

We arrived there around 6:45. (A/N: _I'm not sure if that's the time the sun rise, if not sorry_)

"Are they almost there," Alice murmured looking around at our surroundings.

"Be patient love," Jasper whispered in her ears.

"Sorry, i just hate not knowing what's gonna happen next."

"Almost," i replied softly.

"Your right, i can take in their stench now," said Rosalie.

We all sighed as the too familiar fetid odor began to fill the air and into our nostrils.

Carlisle and i, as the translator, stepped forward before the pack, since they were all in wolf form.

Everyone else stood behind us as witnesses/bystanders of the scene.

I guess the pack still took us as a threat even after they proposed this treaty.

After looking at each individual wolf, I was soon agape when i realized Sam wasn't one of the wolves that stood in front of us. Shouldn't the pack leader be at a function this important, or is this treaty irrelevant to them.

"Its good to see you all again," said Carlisle.

'Wish we could say the same about you,' thought Paul.

Carlisle hadn't realize Sam wasn't here.

I was about to tell him Sam wasn't present, when a human figure began walking forward.

We soon recognized him as Sam.

I felt a little inconsequential standing next to Carlisle now, because i wasn't needed to translate anymore.

'I don't see why Sam has to be a big wuss and create a treaty,' thought Leah.

'Why couldn't he just stall a few more minutes, we would had arrived and demolish these bloodsuckers.'

Sam's eyes were dead and lifeless as he approached us.

There was no need for a written treaty, since we both obviously have an everlasting memory.

We'd probably write one later on though, as proof of this new treaty.

"If my memory serve me right, i recall the agreement was that 'no retaliation will be countered toward the Cullens if they bite/change a person of their own free will.'

"Also 'if one of you destroy one of our kind out of self-defense and likewise. No bloodshed will commence and likewise.'

"Deal?" Sam asked.

"Deal," repeated Carlise.

We heard Paul growled.

'Are you freaking serious,' thought Paul.

'Edward fuckin killed Jacob out of vengeance and we're just gonna create a stupid treaty?'

'Jacob and i may had not been close, but that doesn't mean we should just let his murderer walk around freely.'

'Consider me done with this fuckin pack.'

After that, he let out another loud grunt and sprint away.

Everyone turned around to look at the running Paul, all bemused as to why he ran away, except the pack excluding Sam.

I quickly explained why he left, censoring some of his words, to Sam and my family.

Outraged, Sam changed into wolf form and left followed by the rest of the pack.

As much as we wanted to help settle the conflict between Sam and Paul, nothing good would be the outcome if we interfered.

So we departed, heading back home to my love, Bella whom should be fully transformed in a couple of hours.

My life has being empty without having her consciously next to me this past two and 1/2 days.

I couldn't wait for my wife to be back into my life again.

I just hope she's not mad because she was changed before i fulfilled my part of the deal and because of me murdering her best friend.

If i didn't take matters into my own hand she'd be gone forever and i with her.

Hopefully she'll let me explain before jumping to conclusion.

* * *

**SAM'S POV **( This takes place right after Sam left and went after Paul)

"Damn it, Paul, why the hell did you do that for?" Said Sam.

"We talked about this last night and agreed that this was the best thing we could do with this conflict."

"Do you- _You _talked Sam and _you_ agreed on this, all we did was listen." Paul said.

"If you were so hell bent against this decision, then why didn't you say something." Said Sam.

"Oh, sure i should had said something you would had definitely took my thoughts to consideration," Paul said with sarcasm.

"Drop the fucking sarcasm, if i knew you'd react like this I'd- You'd what Sam? Let us start a battle with them? You know you're too much of a chicken to do anything involving a combat."

"That's because i don't want to have to lose anyone else."

"Do you have to be so freaking selfish all the time Paul."

"For once think about someone other then yourself."

"I am, Jacob doesn't deserve this, he deserve- What, a blitzkrieg _( A/N: i would had never thought i'd use that word in life, i guess history vocabulary is important,lol) _to start after his death?"

"You know that's what he'd want."

"Well that's why he isn't the pack leader, we both know Jake let his emotion take over his better judgement 80 of the time."

"That's not what he's getting, not at the expense of putting all of our lives in danger."

"You imprinted on his sister, she already lost a brother she doesn't need to lose you too, she needs a save harbor right now and you can be that for her."

"Please think about that."

"He deserves better Sam- And we are giving him better"

"This treaty was the best way we could had approach this Paul."

"We are doing what's best for Jake and all of us."

"Can you please understand and come back to the pack?"

"...Fine, but i don't want the bloodsuckers to step foot in Washington anymore."

"Okay, I'll put that to a vote with the rest of the pack and we'll make a decision."

"So is it all good between you and i?"

"Things were never good between us Sam, but... i guess we're okay."

"You back in the pack?"

"I don't really have a choice Sam, its not like you wouldn't had commanded me back in the pack if i had tried to leave for good."

"Alright then, since the whole pack is here and we're already here in Denali, Canada,

let's make the decision now."

"If you agree with Paul and think that the Cullens should be ban from coming to Washington, raise your paw."

"Alright then, since everyone agreed and the Cullens are probably at their house lets go and inform them on the added information to this treaty."

"The faster we get there there, the sooner we'll be home."

With that said we all ran at full speed to the Cullens' home, each trying to outrun the other.

**A/N: Sorry i didn't update before Friday like i said, things came up. I really hope you guys looked at the pictures in my profile, because i really wanna know what you thought about them. Please let me know. I also hope everyone like this chapter. The next chapter will be Bella waking up and her power/ powers. This story is almost done with. I should be able to finish it in about 3 more chapters, give or take. **

**Please Read and Review.**


	17. Powers?

**Chapter 17: Powers????**

**BPOV**

"She's going to wake up in exactly 3 minutes," i heard someone say, it sounded like Alice.

"Get ready everyone."

"Ooh I'm so excited."

"We all are little energizer bunny," said Edward.

"Humph, can't i be ecstatic that my best friend is finally waking up?"

"Sorry Alice," said Edward.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"M'kay, your forgiven."

I guess the 3 day transformation was complete. I fluttered my eyelash and opened m eyes to see Edward's perfect face, and smiled.

"I'm kind of jealous," said Alice. "You're absolutelystunning Bella," she squealed.

"Being a vampire really soothe you love, not that you weren't absolutely perfect the way you were before," said Edward.

"Nice save man," said Jasper.

"Your eyes are topaz!!!!!!!!" Alice squealed again.

"I wonder why i didn't see that coming."

"Why are your eyes topaz?" Said Rosalie.

"My eyes are topaz?"

"Indeed they are," said Carlisle looking at me in awe.

"Alice would you mind handing Bella a mirror please."

"No problem."

She quickly retrieved a mirror and handed it to me. I was in complete shock, my eyes were really topaz and i was dropped death gorgeous.

"This is a unique feature you've bought into your new life Bella, I hope you don't mind if i do a little study on you later on," said Carlisle.

"Great, even as a vampire I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak sweetheart, you my anomalous angel," Edward said flashing me his dazzling crooked smile.

Even as a vampire i was still affected by his beautiful features.

"Are you thirsty sweetie?" Esme asked holding a cup of red liquid in her hand.

Suddenly a fragrance of burnt rubber and rust seeped through my nose.

"Eww, where is that stench coming from?" I said in disgust.

"Its some human blood we have that Carlisle bought from the hospital in case you were in desperate need of human blood. We weren't exactly sure if you'd want to drink human or animal blood so we bought a little of 're never certain with what to expect from you love," said Edward.

"Awesome!!! She doesn't like human blood," said Emmett.

"Pay up, Jasper."

"You two bet against her liking to human blood?" Said Alice in a disbelieving tone.

"ummm, yeah," said Emmett.

"Idiots, said Alice.

"At least we don't have to worry about her attacking any humans," Said Rosalie.

"I guess that makes sense, since i was never attracted to the smell of blood."

"What about this," said Esme handing me another cup of red liquid.

"Its animal blood."

"It smell okay," i said taking a sniff.

I took a sip and surprisingly it tasted delicious, sweet, almost like sugar-coated candy.

"ummm, it's delicious."

"You want more love?" Said Edward.

"No thank you."

"You don't have to be too modest Bella, your family now," said Alice.

"Okay than, just one more cup."

"You can have as much as you want sweetie," said Esme.

"Okay," i said after drinking 3 more cups.

"Are you satiated? Edward asked.

"I'm bloated actually."

"ummm....I have a theory," said Carlisle.

"Now i may be wrong, but i think Bella's eyes are topaz because she has automatically adapt to our way of life."

"That could be true, said Edward.

"I wonder if that's her power," Emmett blurted out.

"It could be," said Edward.

"She always had an extraordinary amount of self-control, it shouldn't be disbelieving that she bought that ability with her into this life."

"Just out of curiosity, Edward can you read Bella's mind?" Asked Carlisle.

"No, I've been trying since she's been conscious."

"Sorry Edward," i said

Deep down i was actually grateful he still couldn't read my mind, because I'd rather not share some of my thoughts with him.

"Don't apologize love, its not your fault."

"I was just really looking forward to hearing some of your thoughts."

Abruptly a fetid aroma arouse in my nostrils.

"Eww, where's that foul scent coming from?"

"Our future just vanished, so its most definitely the werewolves," said Alice.

Suddenly 7 gigantic wolves appeared before us. I guess i had forgotten how big they were, because they're appearance shocked me.

Carlisle stepped forward, while one of the wolves whom i took for as Sam, also came forward.

Edward also stepped forward next to Carlisle as the translator, while the rest of us stepped back, but the wolf whom i acknowledge as Sam left the room and came back in human form.

"Hello Cullens."

"Nice to see you again Sam," said Carlisle.

"I hope this is a non-confrontation visit."

"It is."

"After much discussion with the pack, we want to inform you guys on a readjustment made to the treaty. As you all, excluding Bella, saw earlier, one of the members of the pack wasn't entirely content with the decision I've made of creating a new treaty."

"In order to meet everyones satisfaction, I'd like to add a new clause to the treaty."

"Though we are mere enemies, this addition to the treaty was not meant to offend any of you. It was simply made to make the protection of the people in our boundaries more accessible."

"We'd like to extend our boundary line to all of Washington, which means we'd appreciate it if you all would refrain from setting foot anywhere in Washington."

"Now i know when the muscular boy asked if you were still allowed in Forks, i said yes, but after discussing our current situation with the members of the pack, we'd like to change that."

"So do we agree on this additional part to the treaty." Said Sam looking at each of our faces as he finished speaking those dreadful words to us.

How could he expect us to agree to being banned from going to Washington?

"Absolutely not," i blurted out.

"Charlie and my friends are still in Washington, are you telling me that I'll never be able to see them again?"

"You made that decision when you chose to be a vampire Bella."

"Are you freaking serious Sam, you out of all people should be able to at least understand where I'm coming from."

I frantically searched through the colossal wolves for the only one who'd comprehend, my russet-colored friend.

To my disbelief and disappointment, he wasn't there. Wasn't this not an essential affair?

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

One of the werewolves pointed their paw at Edward.

"Edward, what happened to Jake?" I said facing Edward.

"Bella i can- He killed him," Sam said interrupted Edward.

"You KILLED Jacob??!!!" I said shaking with rage.

"Bella let me explain," he said reaching forward.

"Let you explain how you could have the nerves to kill my best friend"

I was so furious i wanted to jump him, how could he murder my him?

I was suddenly shocked at myself when i noticed the anger that built up inside of me, I'm not usually the violent type. I didn't care at that moment though, i just wanted to take my anger all out in Edward.

Emmett and Jasper seeing how i was so shaken up with fury immediately grabbed both of hands and clasped them back while Rosalie and Alice tried to hold me back.

I unleashed my anger at Edward and before i knew it i heard a deafening crashed and saw Edward being sent flying out the window.

**A/N: Dum Dum Dum. What do you guys think Bella's power/powers is/are? Review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update ASAP, but it could take a while with schoolwork and well, life. Please Update though, i crave for more reviews.**


	18. Bad News

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was busy packing, because we lost our house and had to move. We found another house, but its been taking awhile to get accustomed to the area. Then I had to deal with exams and school, etc. Anywhoo enough excuses, I wanted to give you reviewers a little Christmas present. I really hope you're still reading my story, even though it has taking me forever to update. Thank you for being patient with me. ;-)

P.S. I'll try to cut down on the long author notes.

P.S.S. There'll probably be another author's note at the end of this chapter.

P.S.S.S. Sorry L.

**Chapter 18: Bad News**

**BPOV**

"Whoa," said Emmett, "how'd you do that?"

"How'd I do what?" "You and Jasper have an unbreakable grip on me, how could I have gain access to Edward and threw him out the window?"

"Well, you're the only new born with undeveloped and unknowing powers, it must have been you."

"NO, NO, NO, It couldn't have been." "I would never hurt Edward."

"Well, you just through him out the window Bells." "If that doesn't count as hurting him, I don't know what does."

"Emmett hush," said Esme.

"Sorry Esme, but it's true."

I ran at top speed, down the stairs, and through the doors into the yard were Edward was standing up and shaking off the pieces of glass still attacked to his clothing and hair.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I was just mad because I heard you killed my Jacob." "I didn't mean to throw you out the window, I don't even know how I did it." "All I know was that I was really angry at you one second, and the next I saw you flying out the window."

"Wow, so it really was your doing?"

"Edward I'm- Bella it's okay, I should have told you first hand what happened to Jacob instead of having you hear it from Sam."

"Its just that you just woke up from your 3 day slumber in transformation and you've bought all these new features with you…. And it was overwhelming love." "But that's still not an excuse, I should had told you."

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me forward. "Let me show you something."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

You'll see was all I got as a reply.

"Just follow, okay?"

"Alright."

We started running side by side, Edward and I. For once I was equal to him, impenetrable, a little more durable even. I wasn't the helpless little lamb anymore. I was the lioness running side by side to the lion, like it's suppose to be.

We continued running like that for a while while my new eyes got adjusted to the scenery, and my nose to the sensational smell of my surroundings. Everything looked luscious and smelled so divine. I was admiring all the different sounds in my ambience when suddenly Edward came to a stop.

I looked around and realized we were here. It was beautiful. It was a cute little meadow, sharing the resemblance to our meadow back in Forks. It was small, perfectly round and filled with wildflowers- violet, yellow, orange, red, pink and soft white. I could also here the bubbling of a small stream nearby. The sun was directly overhead filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine.

I walked slowly awestruck by the affinities of this meadow and our meadow in Forks. Although my human memories were fading, I still had a dim remembrance of how our meadow looked like.

"Bella, you like it?"

"Like it? Edward it's gorgeous."

If I could cry I know it would be right then and there.

"Bella I bought you hear hoping it could be a reassurance and comfort if I'm not when I tell you this." "Also I was hoping it could be our new meadow if we never step feet in Forks again." "Love, I have to tell you something heartbreaking."

"I know, Jake's demise."

"Well that and something else."

"What else?"

"Love I'm afraid even if we did have our way and were allowed to visit Washington the possibilities of you ever seeing Charlie are slim to none."

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Bella, Charlie's dead." "He had a panic attack, followed by a heart attack after hearing about your death." "As strong as he was, he wasn't able to hold up after hearing his only child departed this world before he did." "He felt responsible in a way for your suppose demise." "I'm sorry Bells."

"Cha- Cha- Charlie's dead?" I said through clattering teeth. It wasn't meant to sound like it was a question; I knew what the answer was, I would now always now what the answer is. My daddy's dead. Realization hit me, and I was on the ground dry sobbing before I even knew it.

"Love, it's going to be okay."

"NO ITS NOT!!!" I screamed at him.

"Its not okay Edward." "My dad died because of me, how is it okay?" I said in whisper, but I know he heard me.

"Bella there was nothing you could had done to prevent this." "Love it's not your fault."

"How is it not my fault Edward?" " If I never got changed Charlie would still be here today living and breathing."

"Are you saying you regret your new life?"

"No Edward, I just regret it being the cause of my father's demise."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Sorry for what?" "It's not your fault, and there's nothing you could had done to prevent this."

"Then you understand when I told you there was nothing you could had done either."

"Yes, I do." "But I still feel responsible in a way."

"I should have taken better care of him."

"You did, so please stop feeling guilty for something your not accountable for okay love?" "I don't like it when you're unhappy."

"Okay I'll try."

"Do you still want to hear what happened to Jacob?"

"Yes, I still do."

After he finished explaining how he had to kill Jacob or he'd be in his place this very moment. I completely forgave him. I could never hold a grudge against my other half, I wouldn't be complete. Although I've lost 2 important people in my life, I've gained several others. I think the future is looking pretty great. Not many people get to spend eternity with the ones they care about most. I feel bless knowing that I'll be spending mine in glee.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yea." "I think I'm going to be okay being banned from Washington."

"Even though it may hold so many good memories, I don't want to remember the bad ones." "Beside I wouldn't be able to spend anytime with any of my old friends, because they all think I'm dead." "I have no need for Washington anymore. I think it's better this way, for everyone."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Okay lets go tell everyone that we agree to the new alterations made to the treaty."

"I'll race you there."

"Your in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be?" "I'm going to spend eternity with the one I love and the future is looking really amazing." "Now I understand why Alice is always in a good mood."

"I'm glad your happy love." "Lets go!!!"

**A/N:** I know, I know, I didn't tell you what Bella's power is, but I'm pretty sure all of you should have an idea of what is now. I just really had to get this chapter out of the way. Next chapter will definitely mention what her power is. This story is almost over. I want to give a Thank you Shout out to all the reviewers that have stuck with this story from chapter 1 till now. Thank You: Frequentlydazzled917, Baybyboo1, Debcripps, Blond Cullen, Bridget Cullen, Softballchica12 and a special thank you to all other reviewers whose name I didn't mention. It's because you hold a special place in my heart, lol. By the way, do any of you know what a beta reader is? If you do, please tell me in the review. Thanks again, and I'll try to update ASAP!!!


	19. Power Interpretation

**A/N: **I know I haven't updated in awhile, and I'm sorry. I had first planned on having this chapter posted before New Years, as a New Year gift to everyone whose reviewed my story, but I spent the time at my aunt's house. She unfortunately has no computer or internet, so even if I had bought my labtop the story wouldn't had been written. I'll **try **to get the next chapter posted before school starts though. Notice how **try** is in bold letters, that's because its not a guarantee. Please review though, because with enough reviews I may get motivated enough to post the next chapter by tonight even if I have to stay up till midnight. See the things I'd do for reviews, (sad I know). Please Review though!!!!!

**Chapter 19: Power Interpretation**

**EPOV**

We arrived at the house to find the wolves had departed. I didn't know why they left, but honestly I was thankful they were gone. Even though Bella told me she had agreed to the whole 'We're not allowed in Washington clause,' I was happy we didn't have to give them a response right away. I wanted to makes sure everyone was okay with it first.

"Where'd the pack go?" Bella asked, breaking the extensive silence bought upon our return.

"After Bella went after you and they realize you guys weren't coming back for awhile, they left." Said Alice. "Since we refused to make a decision without the presence of all our family members, They asked to contact them as soon as you two came back to give them our response to the added part of the new treaty."

"Bella we're a complete family now," said Carlisle, "if you're not contented with the new treaty we won't agree to the alterations either." "We want you to feel like a member of this family, because you are one."

"I know," said Bella, everyone have giving me a warm welcome to this family and I'm sorry for the inconvenience of this situation, but Edward and I discussed this situation in our meadow." She said looking down, she must had been embarrassed knowing that we made our decision without the whole family while they waited for us. I bet if she were human she'd be blushing that beautiful scarlet red I loved on her.

"Its okay love, I whispered to her, assuring her that no one thought she did anything wrong.

She looked at me with a tentative smile plastered on her face and continued with her explanation.

"We've decided that upon my hearing of Charlie's death, I have no need of returning to Washington anymore." "I'd rather suppress those last unwanted memories of my life in Washington rather than explore them."

"I'm delighted that you fell this way sweetie," Said Esme, because we want you to enjoy eternity with us in pure bliss." "I'm also sorry about your father."

"Thank you Esme, Said Bella and Its alright." "What happened to him was uncontrollable." She said with conviction in her voice

I heard Emmett think: Aww this is definitely a hugging moment.

"Who wants a hug?" Said Emmett.

"Wait!" Said Alice. "You said something about a meadow, you two found another meadow?"

"Yes, I showed her the small little clearing I found earlier resembling our old meadow back in Forks."

"Its wonderful, said Bella, everything in that meadow corresponds to the one in Forks. "Its like he move the pasture we had lying in Forks and bought it here for me."

"I'm pleased to hear that you like it love." "Oh, we'd also like to discuss the possibilities of Bella's new power with you Carlisle." 'You have any theories?"

"I'm glad you bought that up, said Carlisle. "Now I haven't seen much use of her developing power, so my hypothesis could be wrong." " I think…now don't take offense to what I'm about to say Bella, but I think that you felt defenseless/powerless in certain circumstances in you human life." "So when aroused in fury, using your mind you exert an immense amount of force on whomever you're mad at or feel threatened toward, in order to protect yourself." "It's like you have a barrier in your mind that no one can access and you can use to your advantage." "That's why Edward is still unable to read your mind and I'm sure you're still unaffected by Jane's, Aro's, And Alex's abilities too.

"I'm still a little curious though, I wonder if this new gift of yours could work on different temperament and conditions, but I can't be sure." "Only time will prove whether my theories are correct."

"Maybe we can determine her definite ability with a series of task," I said. I only said that because Carlisle already had some formulated activities Bella could try, I guess he didn't want to be a bother so he refrained from voicing his opinion.

Carlisle look at me for a brief second, and then turned to face Bella. "If you'd like I'd be more than willing you to give you a series of test to help you better understand what talent who've bestowed upon us in this life."

Bella looked at me uncertain of what to do for a brief moment, and I gave her a nod ascertaining her that I'm okay with it if she wants to go for it.

"Alright then," she said, "what do you want me to do?"

"Oooh This is so exciting," said Alice.

"Who wants to volunteer and be Bella's training stand-in?" Carlisle said

Emmett stepped forward before anyone else. I kind of figure it would be him, because he's been looking forward to getting in combat with Bella since she's been change. And that hasn't even been very long.

"Gimme all you got little sister," he said, putting his hand forward in a ready position causing Bella to start a fit of giggles.

"Now Bella, I want you to unleash all your anger and exert as much force as you can at Emmett, okay?" Said Carlisle.

"Jasper please give her some assistance if needed."

Jasper answered with a nod.

"Okay, said Bella trying to control her laughter, I can understand how hard it was for her to take Emmett seriously when he's posing this amusing stance.

She calmed down and was concentrating real hard on Emmett, when suddenly we saw Emmett's body send flying out the window and the to the ground with a boisterous thud.

Rosalie rushed to the window to check on Emmett.

"I'm okay, we heard from bellow causing us to all burst in laughter.

"Whoa, said Emmett, coming back to the room, that was unbelievable.

"I'm sorry Emmett, Bella said.

"Its cool Bells, I'm alright.

"Since Emmett is fine, can you please conclude Bella's training elsewhere?" Said Esme. "Those windows are practically irreplaceable and I'd rather have no other broken furniture until I've replace them." "Now you can wrap-up Bella's training in the clearing were the only destruction that can occur would be the falling of the trees."

"Okay, said Carlisle, let's go everyone."

With that said we all scattered out of the house and left to the clearing were we would finish Bella's training.

It didn't' appear to me till now, but many things have occurred in this clearing. Like the demolishment of Jacob, the fight with Sam, and the starting of a new treaty. Things that'll always be memorable to us. These past few days have truly been really eventful.

**A/N: **I hope everyone liked this chapter. I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story. I'm undecided with an epilogue. Remember updates depend on the amount of reviews I get. So please, please review!!!! :-)


	20. Happily Ever After

**A/N: ***Sob, Sob, Sob,* this is the final chapter of this story. I'm going to miss all the reviews for this story. It was definitely a great writing experience. I hope everyone like this last chapter. Now I know all my previous chapters have been kept PG 13, but this chapter is Rated R. I'll have a warning were the Rated R part start, that way people who prefer to keep their mind purified won't have to endure anything unclean.

_P.S. Happy President's Day!!!_

**Chapter 20: Happily ever after**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all!!!!**_

**BPOV**

I was in Edward's and my room, just lying on lying on the bed enjoying the moment and each other's company. The atmosphere was so serene, the house was quiet, because the family went out hunting while Edward and I decided to stay back and spend some quality time alone together.

I was deep in thought thinking about Jake and his demise, when suddenly Edward broke the silence, asking me what was on my mind. He still gets a little frustrated sometimes when I refused to share my thoughts with him. He doesn't understand that people don't like sharing everything their thinking of with someone else, even if it's their spouse, best friend, etc. Some thoughts are better kept to yourself.

I always ended up caving in and confessing my thoughts to him though. Edward just had that affect on me. Something I thought would have change once I was change.

"I was having an epiphany about something Jake once told me," I said quietly, but I know he heard me.

'What's your epiphany?"

"Well Jake once said that you were like a drug to me, and although he might had been healthier, I wanted you."

"I told him he was my personal sun, whom balanced all the clouds in my life, because back then that's how I felt."

" I can remember his exact words, he said although that may be true, he can't fight an eclipse."

"My epiphany is similar to what Jacob had said to me, his words were in the right track"

" The way I see it, our lives was like a solar eclipse."

"I was the moon that passed between the sun, Jacob, and the earth, you, so that the sun is wholly or partially covered."

" I was the problem in this situation, you and Jacob may had been enemies, but you two were minding your own business till I came along."

"Even though I found you, I can't help but think maybe things would be better of if I hadn't come to Forks."

"NO Bella, you are not a problem," Edward nearly shouted.

"If you hadn't come to Forks I would still me with wandering around with my family thinking that I was complete all in myself."

"Remember what I told you my life was before I met you, and how when you showed up it was filled with brilliancy everywhere."

"You gave me a reason to want to live for the rest of eternity, you gave me you Bella, and I know I've said this a million times, but you are the only meaning in my life."

"I wouldn't want to change that for the world."

"I love you, my little moon."

* * *

**Warning: You're about to read a scene that is Rated R. If you want to keep your mind PG 13, stop reading now.**

* * *

"I love you—" his lips crashed into mine before I could finish my sentence. At first he started kissing me softly, and I could feel him trying not to deepen the kiss, but his intentions must have gone up in smoke.

His hands traced my skin; his lips tasted every inch of my face. My hands knotted in his hair, pulling him to me as if there were no possible way for us to be closer. He flipped over, leaning on top of me, while my legs wrapped around his waist.

Our tongue twisted together as the kiss deepened and every part of me was engulfed with him. I was so glad breathing wasn't a necessity anymore, because I didn't want either one of us to pull away. Unfortunately he pulled away and ended my moment in utopia.

"Bella, love, are you sure you want to continue this?"

"We can stop if you're not ready."

"I would understand, I wouldn't mind waiting for you forever."

"Edward, I said, our honeymoon was ruined and you know I've been wanting to be with you even before I was changed."

"I'm more than ready."

"I love you, I want you, and no ones home, lets not miss this opportunity."

"So can we—" his lips crashed into mines again and nothing else in the world mattered.

My hands knotted in his hair again, as I felt his right hand travel down my pants. He left a trail of burning fire everywhere his hands touched. He unzipped and unbuttoned my pants in a mere second. I released my hands from his hair to his shirt. I was so glad that he wore a button down shirt instead of a regular tee it made things easier.

He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, throwing it somewhere in the room. My hands traveled down his sculptured body. He broke our kiss shortly to lift my shirt over my head. Then he started unclasping my bra and pulled me free from it without breaking the kiss. That made me wonder if he truly was a virgin.

He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it while I let out a soft moan. I could hear him chuckle softly, enjoying giving me pleasure, that only made me moan louder.

His hands went down to my panties, and pulled them down and threw them across the room like he did with my pants. I felt exposed, being the first one to be completely naked.

His fingers slit down my clitoris arousing me in pleasure. He slid one finger into me, causing me to moan in his mouth. I screamed, literally when his fingers slipped out from me only to be replaced with his tongue. My fingers gripped the sheets trying futile to stay in control of my body. My breathing hitched and I muttered his name as his tongue flickered over my most sensitive area. He started adding more fingers in, one at a time, increasing speed as he did this. He obviously wanted to hear me to moan again, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward, I want you inside of me now," I said breathless.

He responded by unbuckling his pants pulling them down and leaving him only in his boxers. He went back to kissing, nibbling on my lower lip. Why now, why does he want to tease me now? I couldn't take it anymore

My hands went down his boxer trying to pull it down, he helped me a bit, but still continued to finger me.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Please enter me."

I knew he couldn't resist giving me what I wanted if I asked, but part of me was still anticipating denial. Before I knew it, I felt him at my entrance.

He pushed in a little bit, anticipating my reaction, when I nodded for him to continue, he slowly pushed in further, hitting my barrier. I let out a small gasp, knowing that he heard me. He looked at me, and I smiled letting him know I was okay and to continue. He commenced thrusting in and out, causing me pain first, and then pleasure.

He picked up speed and my breath came out in short gasps. As a series of moans and grunts escaped our lips, my body started moving into all directions without my control. I felt a strange swelling and bursting sensation, as I orgasm. It was amazing. My back arched, my legs locked and my toes curled.

Edward was grunting as he pushed into me for the last time, having his own orgasm. It sent me overboard, as soon as he finished, he collapsed beside me, pulling me closer to him.

"That was phenomenal," I said.

"Amazing," he said.

"I love you Bella Cullen."

"I love you, Edward Cullen.

He pulled me into one more kiss as I cuddled myself to him. I couldn't help but think of how I must be the single happiest woman on earth. That only lasted for a short while, before we continued our endless lovemaking. It was filled with ardor, love and raw desire. We did it several times, each time better than the last. If that was even achievable.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end, (wipes tears off face) i had so much fun writing this story. I'm so sad it has finally come to an end. I'll be starting a new story over the summer. It based on what happens with Renesmee after Breaking Dawn, i hope some of you read. Also I'd like to give many thanks to all of you for reading my story, it meant a lot to me.


End file.
